project_botfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels of Rapture
The Angels of Rapture are 7 massive superweapons constructed by the Primordials to help humanity fight against the Porygon. With 7 of the most powerful Primordials encased into massive humanoid suits, they could safely harness their powers to help defeat the Porygon. They were eventually manipulated into destroying the Primordials by humanity by overloading the Angels in front of the aliens and essentially wiping them out from existence. They then became inactive, and humanity hid them away across the universe, should they wake up and avenge their fallen people. History During the Porygon War, the Primordials responded to the United Empire's call for help and sent 7 of their strongest, most aggressive kind to be encased in powerful, giant suits. In these suits, the Primordials could harness their powers to help fight off the near infinite amount of Porygon. They were called the Angels of Rapture by the humans, given their almighty power and the hope they gave to humanity. They were the key inspiration to the creation of BOTs, and eventually became commanders of the Alpha Legion, helping humanity crush the Porygon. At the end of the war, the Primordials entrusted the Angels of Rapture to the humans. The United Empires, weary of a possible attack by the Primordials, decided, to send the aliens back their weapons. When they all gathered to greet their warriors, the seven Angels were overloaded with NEX, and exploded. The explosion was so powerful that all of the ancient entities were all obliterated. Only their descendants, known as Titans remained, though they were weaker and generally pacifist, only interested in caring for alien wildlife. The Angels of Rapture all became inaction, and the humans, fearing the possibility that they could wake up and destroy humanity in revenge, hide the massive suits across the universe, to prevent anyone from waking them up. Abilities The Angels of Rapture were the ultimate superweapons. Though limited and for short periods of time, they could use different powerful abilities (depending on the Angel), though they iconically could use their massive beams of energy that cast trillions of Porygon into oblivion. They often held back their powers to let the Porygon have a "fair fight", though the Angels were recorded to have destroyed 5 galaxies during the Porygon War, 2 of them being galaxies full of Porygon or other powerful beings, and 3 of them being "accidents". They have also destroyed dozens of other galaxies, though they often rebuilt them shortly afterward. Even with their right to use all of their power, the Angels never used the full extent of their powers, as the Primordials were a compassionate and humble race that never exploited their powerful abilities to their full potential. The Awakening With the Angels all hidden and asleep across the galaxy, humanity fears and is slowly preparing to fight against the weapons when they awake. They are believed to almost certainly cast aside their modesty and use their full powers, which could potentially affect the entire universe. The United Empire is currently creating Babel superweapons, which are to hopefully be able to also destroy the War Primordials. Despite this, many groups are attempting to awaken the Angels, in order to destroy humanity once and for all or to somehow harness their energy. In the many attempts to waken the Primordials, the Angels have partially awakened and used a portion of their powers. These cases had led many to believe that they are perhaps still compassionate, though most are not willing to find out.